Botanical classification/cultivar denomination: Coleusxc3x97hybrida cultivar Sedona.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Coleusxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sedona.
The new Coleus is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Coleus frutescens cultivar Freckles, not patented. The new Coleus was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Freckles in a controlled environment in Carlton, Mich. in October, 2001. The new Coleus was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Carlton, Mich. since October, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Sedona have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Sedonaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sedonaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Coleus cultivar:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading and mounded plant habit.
2. Vigorous growth habit.
3. Red purple, orange and pale green tri-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Coleus are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Freckles. However, plants of the new Coleus differ from plants of the cultivar Freckles in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Coleus are more vigorous, larger and grow faster than plants of the cultivar Freckles.
2. Plants of the new Coleus are more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Freckles.
3. Plants of the new Coleus have larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Freckles.
4. Plants of the new Coleus and the cultivar Freckles differ in leaf coloration.